The proliferation of electronic devices, such as, for example, smartphones, tablets, personal computers, etc., has allowed users to complete a wide range of tasks, thereby leading to virtually daily dependence upon the electronic devices. This widespread use inherently requires the storage of significant amounts of data for many users, which, due to hardware limitations and the mobility of the electronic devices, is commonly stored on a remote server, such as a cloud storage device. The security of the data stored in cloud-based locations is frequently the target of criticism because of inadequate methods used to protect data from unauthorized access.